


A Mayor, A Savior, and an Evil Queen

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Self acceptance has never been one of Regina's strong suits but if she wishes to be truly happy, she must learn to love herself before she can love Emma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been able to watch S6 yet so this is AU I suppose. I saw an edit someone created on FB that I used in the dock scene between Emma, Regina, and the EQ about her smiling at Emma. I hope you enjoy!

 

As I sat at my desk, I stared blankly at the paperwork in front of me. _I feel empty. I knew that casting the original dark curse would cause a hole in my heart but I thought Henry filled that. It could be that the evil side of me is gone as well. I can’t concentrate knowing that she’s out there gallivanting around my town. Each time I think we’re close to catching her, she finds a way to get away._ “She’s me, of course she can get away.” Rubbing my temples, I sighed.

          “Mom?”

          Looking towards the door, I saw Henry peering in. “Come in.” Sitting back, I smiled at my son. _He’s growing up so fast._ “How are you?” 

          “I’m alright. But I came to see how you are.” Plopping into one of the guest chairs, the shaggy haired boy studied me. “Something’s wrong with you. What is it?”

          “It’s nothing, Henry.” _He’s always been blunt, but never like this._ My heart started to race. _Could The Evil Queen be using the same thing my mother did? Using Henry’s image to get close to me._

          Picking up on my anxiety, Henry smiled. “It’s really me, Mom.” Swinging one leg over the armrest, he grinned.

          Pursing my lips, I tried not to let the simple act get under my skin. _He and Emma do that just to annoy me._ “Alright, I believe you. Now sit up straight. Curse Emma for doing that in front of you.”

          “You know she does it just to bug you. It’s how she shows that she cares.”

          “She can’t show it in a normal way? Maybe by doing her paperwork and getting it in on time? Or doing as I say?”

          Henry laughed. “We’ve all been kinda busy, Mom. Do you blame her?”

          “No.” My son continued to study me. “What is it?”

          “You’re lonely, aren’t you?” My lack of response gave him his answer. “Why not just tell her?”

          Creasing my brow, I leaned forward. “Tell who what?”

          “Come on, Mom.” Mimicking my posture, Henry continued. “We both know you love Ma.”

          The mayoral mask slipped onto my face. “What makes you say that, Henry?”

          “Oh no. Don’t give me the Mayor face.”

          “Henry!”

          “Sorry.” His head bowed a lot like Emma’s does when I snap at her. “You know she loves you back, right?”

          “What are you talking about?”

          “She looks at you like “Wow, she’s my happy ending.” Buuutt, she’s too afraid to tell you.”

          My heart fluttered. _Is that what those looks are for?_ “Why is she afraid to tell me? I thought we were in a good place.”

          “Mom, the two of you are in a good place but, you guys have a past. Ma just got you back as a friend. She doesn’t want to ruin that again.” Leaning back in my chair, I let the new information sink in. _So she loves me? Why am I not bothered by this?_ “But you might want to make a move soon.”

          My eyes narrowed. “Why?”

          “The Evil Queen has been hitting on her. A lot.”

          “She’s what?!” I nearly came out of my chair. From the look on Henry’s face, I terrified him.

          “Mom, calm down. Ma hasn’t given into it. I think somewhere in the back of her head, if she did anything with her, she’d feel like she was cheating on you. I think. But,” his brow creased in confusion, “There’s something off with Ma. When she’s around The Evil Queen, it’s like she’s in a haze.”

          “A haze?” Henry gave a simple not. “When did you get so smart?”

          “Well, you’re my Mom so….” Henry grinned as he stood. “So make a move already. Everyone knows you love her.”

xxx

The rest of the day, I worked in a fog. _This is ridiculous. I just need to confront the blonde idiot and sort this out. If she truly wants me, she’ll tell me._ Driving to the docks, I saw Emma walking along the shore. To my dismay, The Evil Queen was with her. “What is she doing here?” Both women turned to look at me.

          “R-Regina….” _Henry was right. She looks and sounds as if she’s in a trance._

          “Ah, if it isn’t my other half. How are you dear? As for you question, I’m just having a little conversation with Miss. Swan.” Carefully, The Evil Queen placed a hand on the small of Emma’s back and smiled at her seductively. Meeting her gaze, Emma blushed softly.

          “Stop smiling at her like that!” I tried not to let my temper get out of control. _She looks sickly. What has happened to her?_

          “She can smile at me however she wants.” Emma’s voice cracked.

          “Ooooh, someone’s jealous.” Stepping closer, The Evil Queen snaked an arm around Emma’s waist. A strong hand found purchase on her hip pulling the blonde close against her.

          “Oh no she cannot. Not with that smile. And I’m not jealous.” I didn’t mean to snarl. It just happened. “And she doesn’t like to be called “Miss. Swan.” Isn’t that right, Em-ma.”

          “Why can’t she smile at me like that?” Green eyes met mine as she tried to take a step away from my other half. Only for that grip to become tighter. Glancing back to the Queen, Emma stepped back to where she once was. “Yeah, you are.”

          “Because that’s her…my…”I want to get you into bed” smile.” I waited for the information to sink in. _Here it comes._

          Emma’s brow knitted. “But, you’ve smiled at me like that plenty of times.”

          “Yes, she has. But I’m the one who has the nerve to take you to my bedchambers.” Tipping Emma’s chin, The Evil Queen continued in a purr. “Wouldn’t you like that, my pet?”

Their lips were a mere inch apart. “I…”

          _I will not allow her to kiss my Emma._ “Back off!”

          Snapping to attention, Emma jumped back, out of the Queen’s grasp. “I’m sorry, Regina. I’ll get the paperwork…uh…wait…” The blonde looked around confused. “Why am I at the docks? And why am I standing beside The Evil Queen? Regina...what have I done now?”

          “Nothing, dear.” Placing my hands on Emma’s shoulders, I tried coaxing her to meet my gaze. “Go home and rest. You look sick.” Carefully, I tucked a stray hair behind Emma’s ear. This simple motion caused a light blush to color her cheeks.

          “Okay.” Emma glanced back to me as she walked towards the bug.

The Evil Queen and I stayed quiet as we watched the sickly blonde. Once she was gone, I turned to face my counterpart. “What the hell was that?”

“Well done. I didn’t think you would have the courage to stop me. It was the only way to make you come to terms with your feelings for The Savior.”

“Excuse me?”

“Come now, Dear.” Slender fingers tilted my chin. “You and I both know how you feel about her; Henry’s other mother, The Savior, _your_ idiot.” She paused, “You want us to be a happy family. The happy family you’ve always wanted but never truly had.”

“You’re not a part of that family.” Pulling away, I refused to let my own tricks work on me.

A sinister laugh bubbled up the woman’s throat. “Oh but Regina, I am. I’m part of you and you’ll never be able to get rid of me.”

Snickering, I started to walk away. “We’ll see about that.”

“You need to fuck that little swan of yours before I do.”

Turning on my heels, I was about to insinuate the entire shore but The Queen disappeared in a cloud of smoke. “That bitch.”

Pulling into my driveway, I noticed Emma’s bug. _I told her to go home. Why did she come here?_ Walking inside, I hung my coat. “Emma?” She was nowhere to be found. Noticing a piece of paper on the table, I read a note Henry had left.

_Staying with Grandma and Grandpa. Love you, Mom.-Henry_

It wasn’t until I got to the second floor when I heard a soft snoring. Pushing open my bedroom door, I saw Emma sound asleep on my bed, holding my pillow against her. Walking closer, I saw a soft smile on the blonde’s face as she nuzzled my pillow. _Maybe Henry’s right. Maybe she does love me._ Pulling up the covers, I tucked the younger woman in snuggly. “Get some rest.” I caught myself from leaning over to place a kiss on her temple like I always did when Henry was sick.

Hours later, Emma entered the den holding her head. “Ah, you’re finally awake. I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you again today or if I was going to be prying my pillow from your vice grip.” I couldn’t help but smirk.

A deep blush crept up Emma’s neck. “Sorry about that.” She paused, “What happened?”

Closing my book, I set it on the table. “No worries, Emma. Take a seat on the couch and I’ll get you some coco.” Doing as I instructed, she took a seat and stared at the fire. Returning with the steamy beverage, I placed her mug on the coffee table.

“Thanks.” A smile tugged at the woman’s lips when she saw the cinnamon. “Just the way Henry and I like it.”

“Mmhmm. How are you feeling?” I sipped my own coco as I watched the timid blonde.

“Honestly, hungover. But I’m not sure why. Do you know?” Emma’s voice was pleading and weak.  

“Do you remember anything from today?” _I swear if you don’t remember the conversation we had less than five hours ago, I may kill you. I can’t bring myself to say that again._

Emma thought a Moment. “Well, I remember you, me, and The Evil Queen at the docks. You were mad at her for smiling at me. She said you were jealous or something like that. The Evil Queen made it sound like you loved me or something.” There was a nervous chuckle laced with the blonde’s voice. “Silly, huh?” I sat in disbelief. _A dream. She thinks it was all a dream. I’m in love with an idiot. Oh God, I just admitted I’m in love with this idiot._ “Regina? Hey, Regina?”

“Yes?” Snapping out of my inner turmoil, I gave her my full attention.

“You okay? Your face is pale.” She paused, “It wasn’t a dream, was it? The docks, that really happened?” My silence gave Emma her answer. “So…you do love me? Or…something like that?” Again, I was silent but Emma seemed to understand. “I’m sorry.” Her voice was a whisper.

“Why are you apologizing?” I tried fighting my walls. _I was safe here with Emma. She understands me. And knows me better than anyone else in this town. We’re friends._

“For…,” she looked down to her cup. “For being in love with you.”

My heart dropped. “You’re in love with me?”

A sarcastic chuckle escaped the blonde’s lips. “Of course I am. I went looking for The Evil Queen to see if she could help me figure out what I could do to make you fall in love with me or to…I don’t know…figure something out. I just figured that since she’s part of you…that she would know something.”

“She could have killed you.”

“No. She wanted to, and she tried, but she couldn’t. When she tried something stopped her from ripping my heart out.” Biting her lip, Emma continued. “I think I know why.” My brow rose. “I think you did something to my heart when you put it back together in Hell. And even if she could have ripped my heart out, I don’t think she could bring herself to kill me.”

“Why do you think that is?” It was more of a question to myself than to Emma.

“Because she’s part of you and no matter what I do, you won’t kill me. You know I’m an idiot and that I’ll screw up eventually but we’re friends. She said, even if you won’t admit it, that you find my childishness endearing.” When I didn’t reply a grin tugged at the corner of Emma’s mouth. “You do, don’t you?”

“Shut up, you idiot.”

The dorky grin only grew. “Aww, Regina.”

“Don’t start.” I looked away trying to stay serious.

“You know; most people wouldn’t like you calling them an idiot. But I don’t think you mean it in a hateful way.”

Crossing my arms, I looked back at the blonde. “Who’s to say I don’t mean it? You have acted like an idiot before.”

“Because the way you look at me. It’s changed from the “I want to bed you” to a caring look.” We sat in silence a Moment before Emma chewed on her bottom lip. “Can I….never mind. You’ll say no.”

“Try me.” _I think I know what she wants. But I refuse to jump to conclusions._

“Can I, stay the night?” Her voice was barely audible. “Not like have sex. Just be in the same house….”

I stared blankly at the younger woman a Moment. “You want to be close to me?” All she did was nod. _What am I doing?_ “As long as I get my pillow, that will be fine.” _Why am I allowing her to sleep in my bed? Or at least that’s where she’ll be sleeping. I refuse to let her sleep anywhere else after I find out she’s in love with me._ “We do need to talk about things though.” _Why am I letting her get close to my heart? I can’t stop the need to keep her close._

“I know. It’s just….I’m okay with whatever your decision is about this. You know how I feel. And I think I know how you feel but I don’t want to push you.”

I spoke before realizing it. “I think, I…yes.” _It’s so hard to say it. Once I say it, I open myself up to getting destroyed again. Just like with Daniel. But I think if anything happened to Emma that it would be far worse._

I watched as Emma came to kneel before me. Placing her hands on my knee, she smiled up at me. “I know it will take time. And I’m okay with that. I’ll wait for as long as it takes.” Gently, Emma placed a soft kiss on my knee. “I mean that.”

“I know.” It was all I could muster. _I’ve never seen that look in someone’s eyes before. Nothing but pure love. She doesn’t care about my past. She’s seen me at my worst and still loves me._ Reaching down, I tucked a stray hair behind Emma’s ear. Tracing her jawline with my fingertips made her lean into my touch. “It’s late. Let’s go to bed.”

Emma became timid at the top of the stairs. “Well, I’ll see you in the morning then?”

“Mhm.” We went our separate ways until I knew Emma had entered the guest room. I heard a shrike when I enveloped her in a cloud transporting her into my room. “You can sleep in here if you wish.”

“Are you sure?” I gave a simple nod as I tossed her a pair of nightclothes. “Okay.” Cautiously, Emma slid into bed.

“Goodnight, Emma.” Getting comfortable, I could feel the blonde’s eyes on me.

“Night, Regina.”

Xxx

The next morning, I woke well rested. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the blonde sleeping peacefully. Following her arm, it came to rest on my hip. _Such a simple touch but it holds so much meaning. She’s protective over me. Yet the touch is loving._ Placing my hand upon hers, I entwined our fingers. _This feels right somehow. Damn you Emma Swan for making me fall in love with you._

“Morning.” Her voice was groggy as she nuzzled into me.

“Good morning, Emma. Sleep well?” I kept my voice soft so I wouldn’t scare her away.

“The best I’ve slept in forever.” Carefully, Emma’s arm shifted to wrap around me. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Letting me stay and hold you like this.”

Turning, I faced Emma. “Look at me.” She did as I asked. “I think we could end this.” I glanced down to Emma’s lips. “With just one kiss.”

“As much as I would love to believe that, I don’t think it’ll work.” Emma’s embrace tightened when she felt me start to panic. “Not because we don’t love each other, but because you have to learn to love yourself before we can be truly happy.”

“What do you mean?” My brow creased.

“Regina,” green eyes searched mine. “You have to learn to love who you are. All of you and The Evil Queen is part of that. I know you believe you’re better off without her but you’re not. Regina, she’s part of you and I still love you. I’ve seen that side of you before and I love you anyway.”

Cupping Emma’s cheek, I chuckled softly. “Childish indeed.”

“Maybe, but I have my adult moments. As I said last night, I’ll wait as long as it takes you to love that part of yourself.”

“That could be a long time.”

Placing her hand upon mine, Emma smiled. “Well I’m an idiot, remember?” A few hours passed and we just lay in bed. I was never one to lay in bed with a lover let alone someone who I had literally only slept with but I found myself content having Emma snuggled against me. She had dozed off as I read until a harsh buzzing came from her phone. “Nooo. I don’t want to leave.”

          Chuckling, I turned to the next page. “You have to eventually dear. We both do.” Dread clenched my heart. _What if all of this goes away the second she leaves this room?_

“Regina,” Emma rolled towards me after she silenced the call from her father. “Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. My parents already know I’m in love with you. I think David has known longer than Mary Margaret but still it doesn’t change the fact.”

          “It seems like our son isn’t the only one who’s grown up in the past six years.”

Emma smiled up at me before sitting. “Yeah well, the stuff that happens here kind of forces you to grow up quickly. But you’ve done a fantastic job raising us both.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. “If it wasn’t for magic, I’d probably be dying my hair by now dealing with you.” Emma stuck out her tongue as she gathered her clothes to change. “Feel free to take a shower if you’d like. You have magic to get clean clothes.”

A wholesome laugh came from the bathroom. “That would work for the underwear but I’d much rather borrow another one of your shirts and never give it back.”   

“You steal another of my shirts and that’s all you will be getting.” I heard a soft thud and knew I had won. Shaking my head, I picked up my phone to scroll through messages. Once the shower had started, I texted Henry.

_You were right. She does love me. And I love her. However, there is something I need to do before we can be a happy family. –R_

_What’s that? I’m glad you and Ma are going to finally be together. –H_

_I need to learn to accept myself. Have a good day Henry. Be home by seven for dinner. -R_ After getting dressed, I tapped on the bathroom door.

“Yeah?”

“Lock up once you’re done. Coffee will be ready. I need to have a conversation with my other half.”

“Good luck, Regina.”

Xxx

Descending the stone stairs, I was met by my evil half. “I wondered how long it was going to take you to come visit. How are you and The Savior doing?”

“I can’t be happy, truly happy, until we talk.”

Her brow rose with intrigue. “Ah, and what is it we need to discuss?”

“I need to love myself before I can love Emma and Henry.” I took a seat across from The Evil Queen at my stone table. “But I have a question for you first.”

“What is it?”

“When I crushed your heart, you looked beyond devastated. Why?”

An array of emotions washed over the Queen’s face. “Why do you think I was devastated?”

“Oh stop acting like a child and answer my question.”

“Because all we’ve ever had was each other. The moment you crushed my heart, it meant you thought you could move on. You thought you didn’t need me. We both know what it’s like to feel left behind, Regina.” My heart started to ache hearing the Queen’s words. _She’s right. I felt as if I no longer needed that side of me. I thought she was holding me back._ “And now you feel more alone than you’ve ever felt. You have Emma and Henry, but there’s still something missing.”

“Let me guess, you’re about to say that emptiness is where you’re supposed to be?”

“We need each other. Neither of us want to admit it, but to survive we need to accept each other and become one again.”

“The problem with that is, you keep trying to ruin everything I’ve worked so hard for. Anytime something goes wrong, for example, when the filthy pirate came back, your first instinct was to rip his throat out. Do you have any idea how hard it was not to give into that impulse?”

“Oh don’t blame that on me. You want him dead just as much as I do. Look at what he’s done to Emma over the years. He deserves to die!”

“That might be true but I couldn’t just kill him. Emma loved him for some unknown reason.”

“What does it matter now? She’s with you and not him. Does he still need to die? Yes. However, you won’t kill him because you know what’s right and what’s wrong. You wanted to kill him not because he got to come back and Robin didn’t. You wanted to kill him because of what he’s done to Emma. Admit it Regina! We never truly loved Robin. We settled just like Emma had done with the pirate. All because we couldn’t have her and she couldn’t have us.” The Queen paused a moment. “But you’ve grown so much Regina. You’re strong enough to not give into my impulses. That’s what Emma and Henry have done for us.”

_I have come a long way and she’s right about me. Emma and Henry have caused me to care about people other than myself. I care about their happiness and not just my own._ “She loves us. Both of us.”

“I know. Why else do you think she was with me by the docks yesterday? She came by to see if there was something she could do to get across to you. And I’ll be damned if she hasn’t gotten to me as well. I couldn’t bring myself to kill her. Our blonde idiot has changed us both.”

“She’s _my_ idiot.” I smirked towards my other half.  An odd joy filled my chest. _Is this acceptance?_

“Regina, I think it’s time that we put aside our differences for the sake of our son and Emma.” The Queen’s voice was soft.

“You’re right.” Standing, I made my way towards my other half. We stood there awkwardly. Knowing what needed to happen but couldn’t bring ourselves to do it.

“Come on, Regina. Kiss her so I can kiss you!”

Whipping around, I saw Emma’s head peeking around the corner. Narrowing my eyes at the blonde, I spoke. “Henry’s here too, isn’t he?”

“Of course I am!” Henry grinned as he looked through Emma’s long hair. “When Ma told me what you were doing, I had to come. She tried to stop me but, well, I am yours and hers son so I can be pretty sneaky.” Both The Evil Queen and I laughed at the two people who brought joy to our lives.

“Emma,” The Evil Queen walked past me to bring the blonde into a strong embrace. “Thank you for everything. I know you’ll take care of us.” Letting her go, she turned her attention to Henry. “You’ve grown so much over the past sixteen years. I’m proud to call you my son. Thank you for filling the darkness that’s in our heart.” Making her way towards me, something had changed in the Queen’s eyes. They were soft again. There was still pain in them but there was also love. “Let’s be the happy family we’ve always wanted.” Cupping my face, The Evil Queen kissed my forehead. Energy swept through my vault and a blinding light surrounded me. When it vanished, The Evil Queen was gone. A plethora of emotions flooded through me and I fell to my knees.

“Regina!” Emma and Henry came to my side worried.

“I’m alright.”

“You sure?” Helping me to my feet, the blonde kept a strong grip on my arms.

“I am, yes.” Looking into green eyes, I smiled. “Thank you, Emma.” Cupping her cheek, I placed a soft kiss on the younger woman’s lips. Magic sparked between us like I have never felt before. “I suppose this is what true love feels like after all.”

Smiling into the kiss, Emma murmured. “I suppose it is.”  

 


End file.
